Mystery Mountain
Mystery Mountain is the eighth major theme park created by Hijotee for his main annual theme park gaming series. The planning for this park originally started in February 2017 when Hijotee was given an empty map that included a huge mysterious mountain with endless possible ways for building a theme park on and around the mountain. At the time, Hijotee was currently building his indoor theme park but loved the idea of building a terrain park with the new game he was now using so he decided to save the map for future use. A couple months later, Hijotee could not resist playing with the new scenario so he decided to build a terrain wooden roller coaster on the mountain just for fun. Therefore, a new coaster POV video was released on April 30, 2017 which ended up being a teaser video for this new park and is counted as the first but unofficial video for Mystery Mountain. This wooden coaster ended up being the first roller coaster in the park as it was later refined into its current final layout during official theme park construction. At the time the teaser was released, construction for Hijotee's 2017 indoor park was still ongoing and lasted for well over a month until its completion in June 2017. From thereon, it would not be until Hijotee completed production of all his indoor theme park videos in August when he would finally start construction on the next theme park for 2018. Construction went on slowly for a couple of months but in October construction came to a halt when a new anniversary update was announced for the game. This new update included several new attractions and features that Hijotee wanted to include in his new theme park so it forced him to take a break and wait for the update to be released. During that time, Hijotee went ahead and fully planned out the entire park and soon released a video of the future park's layout on November 19, 2017, the 6th anniversary of his YouTube channel. This ended up being the official announcement of Mystery Mountain but the only video for a while as Hijotee decided to not create update videos this year due to the declining feedback on those types of videos. As construction resumed for the rest of 2017, and soon into 2018, Hijotee released a couple videos featuring some new buildings being added along with unofficial POVs of the first two roller coasters in the park. Construction concluded in April 2018 and soon after the first official videos of the new theme park started popping up on his channel. On May 25, 2018, Mystery Mountain was declared officially open to the public and a cinematic video was published just in time for the long weekend. From thereon, Hijotee created one new video every day, featuring POVs of every single attraction in the theme park which lasted well throughout the rest of the summer up until September 21, 2018, when the last video was released. Overall, Mystery Mountain has received incredible feedback, and has set a new record for fastest view count for a new season, receiving triple the views in the same time as the previous season with over 15,000 views in just 4 months. Mystery Mountain is a terrain theme park featuring a river rapids ride as the signature attraction along with 12 distinct roller coasters and 40 rides to accompany it. Transportation in the park includes a large steam train that travels to all four corners of the park, as well as a miniature railroad that travels from the park's entrances all the way to the top of the mountain. Below is a list of all the videos released for this new theme park in 2018; all grouped by video type and sorted by relevance. Park Overviews *"Planet Coaster - Mystery Mountain (New 2018 Theme Park)" – Video (May 25, 2018) Update Videos Roller Coasters Water Rides *"Planet Coaster - Mystery Mile River (Rapids Water Ride)" – Video (August 31, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Spooky Log Ride (Mystery Mountain Water Ride)" – Video (April 13, 2018) Flat Rides *"Planet Coaster - 360 Power (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 11, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Blackout (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 10, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Bumper Cars (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (May 29, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Chair Swings (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 14, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Classic Ferris Wheel (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 21, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Gears of Fear (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 25, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Giant Ferris Wheel (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 27, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Grand Carousel (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 13, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Hammer Swing (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 12, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Hellion Ring (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 16, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Insanity (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 7, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Iron Claw (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 26, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Kick-Flip (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 23, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Observation Tower (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 2, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Overpower (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (May 31, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Pathos III (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 11, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Psychola (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 12, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Sun Dial (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 6, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Sun Flare (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 3, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Teacups (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 17, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - The Aeronauts (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 4, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - The Collider (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 18, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - The Cube (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 19, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - The Elixir Machine (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 20, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - The Forge (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - The Genie (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 26, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - The Looper (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (June 28, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - The Scizzer (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (May 30, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - The Screaminator (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 5, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Tri-Storm (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (May 28, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Victory (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 18, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Weisshorn (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 19, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Whirly Rig (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 9, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Wild Blue (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 25, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Zozo (Mystery Mountain Flat Ride)" – Video (July 24, 2018) Transport Rides *"Planet Coaster - The Intermountain Railroad (Iron Horse)" – Video (September 7, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Mystery Mountain Express (Terrain Railroad)" – Video (September 14, 2018) Other Rides *"Planet Coaster - Mystery Mountain Go-Karts" – Video (August 24, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Huntsman's Haunted House (Spooky Dark Ride)" – Video (September 21, 2018) Other Videos *"Planet Coaster - Mystery Mountain Fireworks Show" – Video (July 4, 2018) *"Planet Coaster - Ultra vs. Medium Graphics Settings" – Video (January 19, 2018)